Question: Calculate the quotient below and give your answer in scientific notation. ${\dfrac{0.00003}{2\times 10^{-5}}} =\ ?$
Answer: First, let's change the number in the numerator into scientific notation. ${\dfrac{0.00003}{2.0\times 10^{-5}}} = {\dfrac{3.00\times 10^{-5}}{2.0\times 10^{-5}}} $ Start by collecting the significands and exponents. $ {\dfrac {{3.00} \times {10^{-5}}} {{2.0} \times {10^{-5}}} = {\dfrac{3.00}{2.0}} \times {\dfrac{10^{-5}}{10^{-5}}}} $ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= {1.50} \times {10^{-5 \,-\, -5}}$ $= {1.50} \times {10^{0}}$